Unexpected Crush
by MariahKittyLuv
Summary: Austin likes Ally but does she like him back? DUN DUN DUNNNN
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

** Austin's POV:**

It's Monday morning, first day of school. I'm on the front porch, and the bus just arrived. I step inside to see Ally Dawson, one of my best friends, sitting alone. I sit next to her. "Hey, Ally" I say. "Hey," she says. I think she might be kind of embarrassed still, because last time we were on the bus, she accidentally fell asleep on me on the way home. I look into her eyes, which are prettier than usual, but I quickly look away. "Austin, you've been acting kind of strange…" she says. "No…just nervous for the first day of school…" I say. She just smiles.

When we arrive to the school, I see Dez and Trish waiting for us. I jump out of the bus and Dez immediately notices me. "Austin!" he yells. "Hey, Dez!" I say. We do our "secret" handshake, and walk into the building. This year, I happened to be in every class with Ally, which is awesome. "Okay, let's go Austin," she says, and I follow her to our first class. Ugh. Grammar. Possibly the worst subject ever created. But Ally likes it, so that's good. I sit at the desk next to Ally, as usual, and then our teacher walks in. "Good morning class. How was your summer?" The whole class says, "good" and then we move on. She goes on and on about grammar and stuff like that, but the whole time I'm just in my own little world. Suddenly, she calls out my name.

"Austin. Can you tell us?"

"Uh…sure?" Everyone is staring at me. I have no idea what she asked.

"Uh, what's the question again?" By now everyone is laughing. I just smile like I planned it or something. "What are the two parts of speech in a sentence?"

I have no idea! I never cared about grammar!

"Comma and apostrophe?" I guess. The class laughs again and I smile as if I was joking. "No. Does anybody know?" Ally raises her hand. "Subject and predicate! Subject first, predicate second!" she smiles and I smile, too. "Exactly"

Wow. Ally is good at this stuff. How does she do it? At the end of class, Biology is next. "So, wanna be Biology partners?" Ally asks. "Of course! Why not?" Just then, Belle, the leader of the cheer squad comes up to me. "Hey, Austin Moon! Huge fan! Are you in Biology next?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to be Biology partners!"

Biology partners? What? I just told Ally I'd be her Biology partner. I'm about to respond when she starts to talk again.

"I'll take that as a yes!" she exclaims.

"What? No way, I already promised Ally!"

Just then I see Ally walk away with Dez. "Oh, never mind. I guess she got Dez. Okay, sure!" Belle smiles at me and we walk into biology. Our biology teacher is really nice, but boring. She also seems half deaf, too, because Belle is talking to me the whole time and she never seems to notice.

"So, Austin, I really enjoy your music. You're a really good songwriter!"

"Actually, my friend Ally writes my music. She's really good"

I don't think Belle likes Ally, cuz she starts to make a nasty face. "I song write too! Maybe I could do a couple songs for you."

I don't know…Ally is my songwriter. I don't think so, but I don't wanna be rude.

"Okay…" We exchange smiles. Suddenly, I really have to use the bathroom….

I raise my hand and then Mrs. Morgan (our teacher) calls my name. "Can I use the bathroom?" I ask. "Sure, be quick"

When I get back, I have no idea what happened. Belle looks angry, and Ally has a detention slip!

**Thanks to my friend "Bobbie" for helping me come up with some of this! :D Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

** I do not own Austin and Ally **

** Austin's POV**

How could Ally have a detention slip? It makes no sense. I mean, she's Ally Marie Dawson! Knowing Ally would be a wreck in detention, I decide to get myself a detention slip, too. "Hey, Mrs. Dorky, I'm back for my dorky lesson," I say to the teacher, and I quickly regret it. "Mr. Moon" she sighs, and hands me a detention slip. Then she walks towards the front of the class going on and on about how _she doesn't like giving out detention slips _and _please be respectful_.

For the rest of the day, I don't pay much attention to anything. I can't stop thinking of Ally getting a detention slip. How? When? …What? At the end of the day, I walk into the room to see Ally there. She was early, as usual. I quickly sit next to her. Were quiet for a while, and then I think Mr. Daine thought he could trust us and decided to leave. This is my chance to talk to Ally.

"Ally, whatsup?" I say. She gives me a look as if saying, "No talking!" Which _is _the rule, but Mr. Daine is gone, so nothing bad will happen. I look around to see other kids talking, too. "Come on! Were in detention, Mr. Daine left, everyone else is talking too! What have we got to lose, our heads?" She smiles at me, but doesn't open her mouth. I decide since she probably won't tell me how she got detention, since she isn't saying anything, to just ask her later. After detention I grab my stuff and follow Ally out the door.

"Ally…How did you get detention?"

"Long story…"

She tells me how it happens, and it was something like this. Belle had needed help while I was gone, so she went to Ally and Dez's seats and did it with them. She had started talking to Ally about how she could write songs and that "she could replace Ally" …Nobody can replace Ally. Suddenly Ally had an outburst and got herself detention. How could Belle say something like that?

"Wow. I'm sorry, Ally. But don't worry; I wouldn't let her replace you"

I smile at Ally and she smiles back. Suddenly her eyes widen and I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I turn around to see Blight Core. He's a big dude, who must weigh like 300 pounds. "Hey, what do you want?" I say.

"I want you and your dorky little girlfriend to get out of my way"

He's not allowed to call Ally my "Dorky little girlfriend"! Beside, we aren't dating anyways…

Ally looks offended and I feel bad.

"Hey, back off, dude!"

"Make me!"

Suddenly, I feel Ally push us away from each other.

"Boys, stop fighting! You both look pretty!" She yells.

I laugh, because for Ally, that was pretty funny.

"Listen up, MOON. Me, you, tomorrow at 7:00pm"

I nod in agreement but Ally shakes her head.

"See you then" I say. But Ally doesn't look happy.

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 soon! :D :D hope ya'll enjoyed! Thanks again to Bobbie! Loaf ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Austin and Ally.**

** Austin's POV**

That night I couldn't sleep. Why would Belle say that? Why doesn't Ally want me to defend her? Maybe it's because I could get hurt. The next morning I get up at 6:30am. I slept in 30 minutes. Great. I quickly shower and put on some clothes. I eat a quick granola bar and head out the door for the bus. Ally is sitting alone, saving a seat for me again. I smile and sit next to her.

We sit there for a while, not saying anything. But then Ally speaks up.

"Are you seriously gonna fight that kid tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Austin, you shouldn't do that. First of all, you'll get hurt, second-"

"Ally, I'll be fine. Besides, he has no right to treat you like that"

Ally looks at me but then looks right back out the window. Great, now Ally's made me feel like I shouldn't meet up with that kid tonight. No. Austin, you're going. If you don't show up, you'll look like a wimp.

When we get to the school, Dez is there to greet me again. I jump out and we do our "secret" handshake again, and, you get the point. But we don't get to talk for long because class is about to start. I come in the room and sit down and suddenly I remember I'm partners with Belle and I'm kind of mad about that. Right then is when I see her come and sit next to me.

"Hey, Austin!" She says with a smile on her face. She's always smiling…It's kind of creepy.

"Hey!"

I try to pretend that I like her. I mean, she's a nice girl and I kind of do like her, but after what Ally said, I think she might just not like Ally, and I don't like that. Belle starts to talk and I kind of tune out.

I look over at Ally who seems to be watching us and doesn't look happy. Then she looks sick and raises her hand. "Yes, Ally?" Mrs. Morgan says.

"May I use the restroom?"

"Of course. Hurry please"

Oh, no. Maybe Ally does like me? I thought she didn't, but she's acting jealous of me and Belle. This is a bitter sweet moment, because I do like Ally, but if Ally thinks I like Belle…I don't know. I quickly raise my hand and ask if I can go get something I forgot in my locker. Luckily Mrs. Morgan lets us do pretty much anything and excuses me. I catch up to Ally who's just about to enter the woman's bathroom. She's looks horrible.

"Ally, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just gotta use the restroom"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go back to class"

I come back in and Belle looks annoyed again. Why does it seem like everything I do makes someone angry? It doesn't really matter, though. Because I like Ally, not Belle.

**Sorry all my chapters are short, but I'll be posting probably everyday or every other day! Chapter 4 soon! :D TANKS BOBBIE I LOAF YOUU!**

ment here...


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Austin and Ally or the song "Eyes Open" by Needtobreathe**

** Austin's POV:**

At the end of class Belle asks me if I'm going to her party tonight. I'd like to go, but I know she probably didn't invite Ally. It would be no party with Ally. I'm hesitant.

"Yeah, sure. Can I bring Ally?"

"Yeah, sure. But I need you to dance with me" She says with a fake smile.

I nod and then move on to my next class. At lunchtime, I sit with Ally, Dez, Trish and some other people. Belle joins us and talks about her party. Ally looks uncomfortable, and she's not the only one.

"So, Ally, are you gonna go with me to the party?" I ask.

"Sure"

"Okay, you can carpool with me. Pick you up at 5:15?"

"Okay"

Belle does a fake smile and then looks back at her other friends and looks back at us. "Oh, gotta go. My girls are waiting. See you tonight, Austin!"

"Yeah, sure"

After she finally leaves, Trish speaks up.

"What's up with that girl? She's like, obsessed with you, Austin"

"No, I just think she thinks she can use me since I'm famous now"

"

Psst. So what! Just cuz you're famous? She can't just use you like that!" Ally butts in.

Trish nods and then Dez sits down next to her.

"Dez, where have you been?" I ask.

"Using the bathroom, DUH!"

After school, I ride home with Ally, as usual. We talk about writing our song when we get home, and actually come up with some lyrics on the bus. When we get to our stop, we go straight towards Sonic Boom and into the practice room. She starts to sing the song,

"If you could soldier on  
Headstrong into the storm  
I'll be here waiting on the other side  
Don't look back. The road is long  
The first days of the war are gone  
Take back your former throne and turn the tide"

I join her in the chorus,

"Cause if you never leave home, never let go  
You'll never make it to the great unknown till you  
Keep your eyes open, my love  
So tell me you're strong, tell me you see  
I need to hear it, will you promise me to  
Keep your eyes open, my love

Just past the circumstance  
The first light... a second chance  
No child could ever dance the way you do  
Oh, tear down the prison walls  
Don't start the curtain call  
Your chains will never fall until you do

Cause if you never leave home, never let go  
You'll never make it to the great unknown till you  
Keep your eyes open, my love  
So show me your fire, show me your heart  
You know I'll never let you fall apart if you  
Keep your eyes open, my love

Open up your eyes  
The weight is unbroken  
Open up your eyes  
Keep your eyes open

Don't let the night become the day  
Don't take the darkness to the grave  
I know pain is just a place  
The will has been broken  
Don't let the fear become the hate  
Don't take the sadness to the grave  
I know the fight is on the way  
When the sides have been chosen"

"This is really good, Ally" I say. And it is.

"Thanks"

We smile at each other, and then I get lost in her eyes again, but quickly look away. Ally gives me a strange look. "Okay, well I better get going. Gotta help my dad with the customers"

"Right…yeah"

After that I go hang out with Dez. I grab a snicker bar from my pocket and I'm about to put it in my mouth, when Dez pulls it away from me. "No, no, no!" he says as he bites into my snicker bar. "No chocolate for you." I'm still trying to beat the record for the oldest man to live, so Dez keeps making me eat healthy foods. "Eat this carrot instead" he hands me a carrot. "Yay, I love carrots" I say sarcastically. "So are you going to the party tonight, Dez?"

"No, actually I can't"

"Why not?"

"No reason"

"Okay? Well then can you watch my little sister tonight?"

"Sure buddy!"

"Okay well then you'll be watching her from 5:00pm-7:30pm"

"Doesn't the party end at 9:30pm?"

"We're leaving early; I kind of have something at 7:00pm…"

Yeah and that something is my fight with Blight. Ally doesn't want me to go, but I have to.

"Dez, it's 4:56pm, I should probably get going. Riley is probably downstairs playing with her dolls. See you later, dude"

"Sure thing"

I grab my stuff and get into the car. I arrive at Ally's, and she's waiting at the porch.

**That's it! Chapter 5 soon! :D Thanks for reading and thanks to my friends Bobbie and Riley! :D**

**Sorry my story is pertty bad…**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Austin and Ally**

**P.S. Yes, Austin is driving :D This is later on so he's like 16.**

**Austin's POV:**

Ally looks really pretty. She's wearing a purple dress that fits perfectly. She comes over and sits in the passenger seat. Her eyes are so beautiful that I'm trying really hard not to look at them. I start to drive and we talk about our new song. Trish is still trying to find a gig, which seems to be taking years. I thought maybe I could perform at Belle's party, so were gonna ask her if I can when we get there.

When we arrive at Belle's house, there are lots of people, so I can barely get through. When I finally find a parking spot, I quickly get out of the car and walk over to the other side. I open Ally's door, and gesture for her to come out. "Thank you, Austin" she says. I smile as she comes out, and almost trips. "Stupid high heels," she says. I laugh. "Careful, Ally"

"I am careful"

"Sure."

Suddenly I feel someone poke my shoulder. I turn around and Belle is smiling at me.

"Hey, Austin, awesome to see you here, come over and dance with me!" she grabs my arm and starts to pull me off. "See you in a minute, Ally?" I say.

"Yeah, sure" and then I'm gone with Belle. We're dancing but the whole time I'm just watching Ally. She's talking to a couple of girls. Belle's talking, but I've tuned her out. I chuckle under my breath. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing"

"Well anyways…"

I tune her out again. Ally says something and then the other girl looks kind of weirded out and walks away. Well that was nice. "Hey, Belle, I'm gonna go with Ally. Nice dancing with you," I say as I start walking towards Ally. "Wait, Austin!" she yells, but I keep walking.

"Hey Ally"

She looks kind of bummed out.

"Hey. What happened to Belle?"

"Nothing. The song just ended"

"Oh, ok"

"So Ally…" I hesitate. "Do you wanna dance?"

"Okay"

Dancing with Ally felt awesome. When the song finished, we decide to ask if I can perform. I find Belle in the crowd of people. "Hey, Belle, I was wondering if I could perform my new song for everyone"

"Of course"

"Thanks"

She hands me a microphone and I call over my band. Yes, they go to my school. I start singing and the crowd is cheering. I find Ally in the crowd, and she looks really happy. She's dancing, and clapping. This night is awesome. Suddenly it strikes me. It's 6:48pm. I have to meet Blight in 12 minutes! I finish the song and grab Ally and pull her to the side. "We gotta go"

"Why? This party just got rocking!"

"Well, I have to be somewhere by 7:00!"

"Oh…"

We quickly go out the door and leave. I drop Ally off at her house and watch her go inside. I really wish I could tell her how I feel, but for some reason it's so hard. I mean, she likes Dallas anyways. I've got some competition. I meet Blight at the school yard. We're alone.

"Hey, Austin Moon"

"Hey, Blight"

"Dude, you shouldn't have come. I'm gonna squash you into a bug!"

He starts coming towards me so I try to move but it's too late. He punches me really hard in the face. I hold it in. "That's your best shot?" I punch him in the arm and then I remember what he said to Ally and I can't take it. I start punching him until he's on the ground and begging me to stop. That was easy. I feel kind of bad about it, but he deserved it for all those things he said about Ally. "You're a good fighter, Moon. I guess you won" he says, and walks off. Finally, he's gone.

When I get home, I look into the car mirror. Oh no. This isn't good. I have a really nasty black eye. What's Ally gonna think? What are all my fans gonna think? Trish is getting me a gig soon, and I doubt it will be gone by then. I get out of the car and walk to the house. Riley answers the door, and her face brightens when she sees me but then quickly darkens. "What happened to your eye?" she says as she touches her own eye nervously. "It's okay, Ryes. I'm okay" I say. Dez walks in and gasps really loud. "AUSTIN! YOU'R BACK! AND…YOUR FACE!"

"Dez, shhh, I'm fine"

"No, you're not!"

"Dez, you can go now. Here's your money" I hand him money and then run up to my room. It's only 7:32pm, so I call Ally.

"Hello? Austin?"

"Hey um…could I borrow some makeup?"

"Why would you need makeup?"

I sigh, "Just come over?" We hang up, and she's on her way. Great. I wonder what her reaction will be to my black eye. I'm guessing not good.

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 6 soon! Thanks to my friendsies Riley and Bobbie! Loaf you guyyss! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Austin and Ally**

**Austin's POV:**

I know Ally is gonna flip, and I don't want the neighbors to hear, so I decide to tell Riley to answer the door. That way if she yells it will be in the living room where the neighbors can't hear.

_Ding dong!_

Riley jumps up and runs towards the door. "Hi Ally!"

"Hey, Riley! Where's Austin? I brought some makeup?"

"In the living room, and, by the way, I have a bad headache, so keep it down will ya?"

"What?"

"Nothing"

I can't help but laugh a little bit at what Riley said. Suddenly I hear Ally walking in the living room. I'm covering my bruise with a hat for now, but I'm gonna have to show her in a minute…

"What's going on? Why do you need makeup?"

"Okay, remember when Blight told me to fight him at 7:00?"

"Oh no…"

"Ally, I had to do it! If I didn't, I would have looked like a wimp! Besides, I won anyways!"

Just then Ally pulls of my hat and gasps.

"Ally…"

"Austin! You weren't supposed to fight that kid! You could have gotten badly injured!"

"Ally, I'm fine! It's just a bruise"

Ally then got up and grabbed some ice from our freezer and put it inside a sandwich bag.

"Austin, sit down"

I sit. She then puts it over my eye. It stings at first, but then quickly cools down and feels better. Suddenly we're so close, I feel her breathe touch my lips. A shiver goes through my body and I get goose bumps. Ally looks uncomfortable. I grab the ice bag, and sit back. "I got it" I say. We sit there for a while silently; then Ally looks at her watch. "I should probably get going"

"Yeah"

She grabs her stuff and I walk her towards the door. I watch her walk home. Then I get ready for bed and watch TV for 2-3 hours. Suddenly I see Riley standing there watching me.

"Riley, you should be in bed, it's 10:26pm"

"I know, but I couldn't sleep"

Riley comes over and sits next to me. She watches the rest of the show with me and then I pick her up and take her upstairs. I tuck her in her bed and kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, Ryes"

"Wait…Aus"

"Yeah?"

"I'm kind of scared…can you sleep with me?"

I smile. I've had to do this a couple of times before. She is only 5 ½.

"Okay"

That night I can't sleep either. I can't stop thinking about Ally. I remember how close we got when she held the ice to my bruise. It's as if we almost kissed….. My thoughts are quickly interrupted by the sound of Riley moving. Soon I finally fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up. It's Wednesday, I have school again. I sneak out of bed not waking Riley up and I get ready. Suddenly I remember about my black eye. Ally never put makeup on it. Great, now how am I supposed to go to school today? How am I supposed to show up with a black eye? I decide to look in my mom's bathroom, and I'm in luck. After I'm done covering it up, it's as if nothing happened.

**AGAIN THAAAAANKS FOR READING! :D **

**Shout-outs again to Bobbie and Riley! Also, Hi Lexi! :D **

**P.S. (SPOILER ALERT!) **

**They might kiss soon…O:**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Austin and Ally**

**Austin's POV:**

I smile at myself in the mirror. Nobody will tell I had a bruise there. Suddenly I remember about Riley. The bus is gonna arrive in 15 minutes, and I haven't woken up Riley! I quickly wake her up and tell her to get dressed and call mom.

"Hello?"

"Mom! What am I supposed to do about Riley? She can't stay home alone!"

"I told you! Take her to daycare. The map to get there is on the kitchen counter"

I look over and see it.

"Oh, okay. Thanks mom"

"That's why I tell you to listen to me when I talk"

Then we hang up. I grab the map and Riley walks down dressed and ready. "Okay I'm ready!"

"Come on, Ryes"

I hurry and drive Riley to her daycare and then drive back home. I got lucky, because the bus arrives as soon as I get out of the car. I walk inside but Ally isn't there. That's unusual. We get to the school, but never picked up Ally. I walk out of the bus, "Hey, what about Ally?" I ask Mr. Joe, the bus driver. "Uh, I don't know. Her dad told me not to pick her up"

That's weird.

I walk into my first hour class. Ally's not there either.

This is really weird.

In Biology, Dez doesn't have a partner so the teacher sort of helps him. Belle talks a lot as usual, but I only hear some parts. Something about hair, cute, and blonde. Humph. After school, Dez and I hang out while waiting for the bus.

"Do you know why Ally wasn't here today?"

"No. But I can ask"

He pulls out his phone and immediately calls Mr. Dawson.

He talks for a while and then finally hangs up.

"So?"

"Nothing much, just something about Ally being kidnapped."

"WHAT?!"

**Okay, I know this chapter is REALLY short but yeeeah. THANKS RILEY MY WITTLE MINION BULLDOG THING! :D :D And yes, I know, cliffhanger. Mwaha, mwahahaha, MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!**


	8. Appreciate if you read! :D

Heyyyy so yeeah! Cliff hanger! :) I guess I'mma just that evil! Yeeah, chapter 8 should be on Wednesday or Thursday unless I lack time somehow. But also I wanted to let ya'll know I'm working on a story that I completely madeup myself (not A&A) but I'm not sure if I will write it or not (I might make it A&A too, except it's a complete different plot than the show, like they meet differently. BUT I might not make it A&A, instead make it different names and personalities). If I do, make sure you read it, I'd really appreciate! I know I might not get as many reviews as I will for the A&A just cuz ppl search A&A but I doubt they normally search random stuff like what I'm writing. It has nothing to do with any shows or anything. Just all my made up stuff :D Thaaaaanks for reading this and my story "Unexpected Crush" :D :D :D


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own Austin and Ally**

**Austin's POV:**

"WHAT?!"

My brain is full of confusion. How could this happen? WHAT HAS HAPPENED?! I don't waist any time. I'm not gonna stay the rest of the day at school wondering what happened to Ally. I immediately find Trish and Dez and we head to the Dawson's. Trish pounds on the door and Mr. Dawson answers.

"AUSTIN! DEZ! TRISH! YOU'RE HERE!"

"TELL. ME. EVERYTHING!" Trish yells.

"About what?!"

"About Ally! What happened to Ally? Where is she?! HOW DID SHE GET KIDNAPPED?!" I yell. Mr. Dawson stairs at us for about 5 seconds and then bursts out laughing. "Kidnapped?! She's not kidnapped, THANK GOD!" Me, Trish and Dez all look at each other. I'm so confused. "But you said Ally got kidnapped when I called you about 10 minutes ago. DUH! Short term memory loss?!" Dez says. Mr. Dawson laughs again, "No! I said, 'Ally has a really bad fever and is _in a nap_" Me and Trish look at Dez. "You dumb-head!" Trish yells. How can Dez get "kidnapped" from "in a nap" … And why would he say "in a nap" when he can say "is napping" …Whatever. "Well anyways, I gotta get going…ALLY! I'M LEAVING! BYE, SWEETIE!" Mr. Dawson yells, and then he just leaves.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" I look over and see Ally standing at the steps watching us.

"I'm out. I don't wanna get sick." Trish says, and Dez follows her. And then it's just me and Ally. Maybe I can tell her how I feel…here…alone. She sits at the steps and I sit next to her.

"Austin, you're gonna get sick. You should go, too. Besides, you have school"

"Yeah, but I don't care about getting sick or school. I'd rather spend my day with you"

Was that too cheesy?

"Ally…I was wondering…if…you wanted to go o…over there!"

"What?"

"No. What I really mean is…do you wanna go out?"

Ally looks at me shocked. "But…I thought you though I was some…weird nerd. You know, like the whole orange and sweaty thing?"

"Forget that. That was before I really knew you"

I swallow. Man, this is hard stuff. What is she thinking? Was this too straight-forward? I don't know… suddenly, something I'd never though would happen today, happens. Ally kisses me.

**Yes, I know. 2 short chapters in a row… CLIFF HANGER, BABY! WOOHH! At least Ally isn't kidnapped ;) AND AUSLLY HAD THEIR KISS! Thaaanks Riley! *VIRTUAL HUG!***


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own Austin and Ally**

**Austin's POV:**

After Ally releases she looks shocked at herself. I'm shocked, too. "So, where would you wanna go for a date?" I ask. Just trying to get rid of this awkward silence. "Well right now you're probably gonna get sick…I'm sorry"

"No, that's okay"

"No it's not"

"How about I just come over when I get sick. Then we could just hang out all day while everyone else is at school"

She laughs, "Two sick friends hanging out. Okay, fine. But you should know fevers are not fun"

We sit there for a while in silence. Wow. That happened fast. I'm already going on my first date with Ally. Is she just doing this because she's too nice to say no? Why did she kiss me? I hope she likes me, cuz if not, I'm in a bad situation. I love her so much that it would be awkward if she didn't even like me.

Of course she likes me, right?

I mean, I'm Austin Moon.

"You should probably get going," she says, breaking the silence.

Is she trying to get rid of me?

"Why? I don't wanna leave you home alone. Maybe you can come to my house…Wait; crap I just remembered I have to watch my little sister, Riley. Have you even met her yet?"

"Yeah…but I've only talked to her for a minute tops… How old is she?"

I laugh, "She's 5 and she's the sweetest thing ever. My mom says she's just like me. She loves music, too"

"Ah, another Austin. That should be good"

I laugh, "Well I gotta go. My parents are leaving in 10 minutes to go on some date and I have to be there or my parents will kill me. Bye, Ally" I hug her and go.

When I get back, my parents hug us goodbye and leave. "So Ryes, you haven't really met Ally yet?" I ask. She shakes her head. "No I have, but she was only here for like, 5 minutes and I had to go to bed. But you talk about her ALLL the time. So you could pretty much say I have. I know like everything about her now thanks to you" Wow. Do I really talk about her that much?

"I do not!"

"Do, too" she giggles and then runs. I chase her and then it turns into a game of tag. I catch up to her and grab her.

"Maybe you can hang out with her sometime this week. You know, after her and I aren't sick anymore"

"You're sick?" she asks, and then she covers her mouth and runs away. "I can't get sick! Ahhhhh!"

I laugh, "Not yet!" and then I chase her again.

That night I end up sleeping with Riley again.

I can't stop thinking of Ally, and how we kissed. Why did she kiss me? Not that I didn't like it…I did. The next morning I wake up not feeling good at all. Yup. Caught that fever. I realize I might get Riley sick and I feel sort of bad about it. Well, nothing I can do about it now. I get up, shower and head to Ally's.

**I'm reeeallly disappointed. My story is really cheesy and bad. Grr. Whatevs I hope you guys enjoy it. Drama soon…heheeh..MWAHAH…:D**


End file.
